


A-Ha!

by BandieLove



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 80s themes, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Birthday, F/M, Not Reader Insert, Prompt inspired, Strong Language, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, alcohol mention, annoying use of good songs, no descriptions or names given to humans besides for plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandieLove/pseuds/BandieLove
Summary: Prompt from Undertale-prompts on Tumblr!"Their neighbor wouldn’t stop singing Take On Me and it was kind of really annoying, so obviously they had to go over their and get them to shut up. They didn’t expect them to be so adorable though.But seriously what the hell is up with all of the Eighty’s Pop music?"We gonna go with everyone's favorite tol, edgy, angry skele… for funzies! And human female neighbor.





	A-Ha!

**Author's Note:**

> written in 3rd person for something fresh
> 
> human woman in this isn't supposed to be a reader insert, but I wrote it vague enough that you could if you wanted. 
> 
> did this in a few hours, no beta or anything, so enjoy :)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at alysswonders (NSFW BLOG. 18 + ONLY)

Papyrus woke up at 8 am sharp to start his daily routine. Every morning it's shower, make breakfast, exercise, yell at his good-for-nothing brother take wake up, and then head out for work or training. Even on his days off like today he needed to keep up practises.The royal guard was more in demand than ever since reaching the surface, and he had no time to slack off.

Except for today apparently.

Before he could even raise his voice to shout up the stairs at Sans, Undyne had messaged him that she was skipping out on training today. Ever since her and Alphys decided to try the whole “Domestic Life” thing she has been skipping out on him more and more.

“YOU’RE GOING TO GET AS LAZY AS SANS IF YOU KEEP DOING THIS TO ME!”

He received nothing in reply. Figuring his “friend” was most likely distracted by home life, he turned away from the staircase and made his way to the kitchen. With no work or training, he was left to his own devices. A cup of coffee and the morning news seemed to tied him over for now.

Half way through doing the dishes, at about 10 am, a thumping bass reverberated through the house and through his bones. He nearly dropped the mug back into the soapy water from it. A scoff fell from his mouth as he dried his hands and made his back to the staircase. His brother liked to play his music loud sometimes, but Papyrus had put a stop to it a long time ago. It didn’t even sound like the usual angry screaming Sans called music, but he assumed Sans was trying something new to get a rise out of him. Its was working.

“SANS!”

Papyrus glared at his brother's bedroom door from the bottom of the stairs. When it made no move he started stomping up them.  
“SANS, YOU USELESS WHELP! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!”

His fist hit the door with rage. Sans was going to hear him one way or another, “SANS! OPEN THE DAMN… door.”

The door was thrown open with a very angry Sans, half dressed and half awake standing in the frame.

“The fuck do ya want Boss?! M’ tryin t’ sleep here!”

Papyrus only returned the malice in their bickering. His hands rooted on his hips as he bent over his brother, “I Said To Shut That Shit Off! It’s Too Early In The Morning To Be Dealing With Your Nonsense!”

“That shit ain’t me! ‘S the crazy bitch next door! It’s been wakin me up every godamn mornin!”

Now that Papyrus listened closely, it did seem to come from a bit farther away. As if it was fate, an awful, screeching voice accompanied the chorus of the song. The brothers grimaced at the noise before shooting daggers at the window that faced their neighbors house. Even with all the lawn space that separated the rather large homes on this block, the music was loud enough to be vibrating the house.

Sans let out a sigh and stepped out of his room, still only half dressed.

“Don’t know what the fuck goes on over there, but the shit usually only last for a little while.”

At least his brother was out of bed now. Hopefully he was right and it wouldn’t be lasting too much longer.

*

It was 11:30.

The Crazy Bitch had been blasting her music for the past hour and a half. What made it even worse was the fact that she seemed to have been playing the same song over and over for the past half hour. Not even vacuuming could drown out the noise. Papyrus finally snapped when he heard her voice try to hit the impossible note for the 10th time now.

“I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I'M GOING OVER THERE!”

He stormed down the stairs to where Sans was lying on the couch with the TV at full volume. As he slammed open the front door Sans voice trailed out behind him, “Be careful taking her on bro, she keeps sayin she'll be gone in a day. Wouldn't want ta’ go through that heartbreak.”

The insufferable puns only fueled his rage as the door almost broke in Sans’ face.

Taking the quicker route through the yards, Papyrus aimed his way to the neighboring house. The music only got louder as he approached the door. His fist made contact with the door and didn't let up until he knew he could be heard. Even after he heard a delighted squeal he let out his anger on the door.  
“You guys are early!” he could hear the feminine voice that's been annoying him for the past hour and a half yell out over the music that didn't stop, “did you bring the…”

The door swung open as he was mid knock and a rather petite human woman stopped in her tracks. She donned a shiny, bright yellow spandex mini skirt and a obnoxious pink midriff long sleeved top. Her accessories were equally as bright and there were too many to count. Her hair seemed to be teased up with as much volume as hair spray would allow and her makeup was was so bold that even her eye shadow reached her hair line. Were those even… Leg warmers?! Papyrus might not admit to being the best at keeping up with fashion trends (he was the best at anything and everything!) but even he could tell how outdated she was dressed.

“Oh! Well of it isn't one of the neighbor boys!” her chipper voice broke him out of his staring. Her eyes seemed to sparkle with joy from his surprise visit, “What can I do you for?”

Her voice was almost inaudible from the continually blasting music. Papyrus narrowed his eyes at her and crossed his arms over his chest, “I’VE COME TO TELL YOU TO TURN OFF THAT INFERNAL RACKET! I CAN’T EVEN HEAR MYSELF THINK!”

Her eyes grew wide and her face flushed with embarrassment. She let out a small squeak as she hurried back into her house. The door swung open for Papyrus to watch as she grabbed small remote on a side table. A click later and silence was the only thing heard in the house.

“Oh my goodness! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to burden you! I will simply have to remember to keep the noise down once everyone is here.”

“Yes, Well, I Do Hope You Keep The Volume In Control In The Future.” His voice was stern, but at least he wasn’t screaming anymore. Her quick compliance and apologies seemed to calm him down enough.  
A beeping noise sounded from the kitchen, “Oh! The cake! Please, come in, make yourself comfortable. I’ll be right back!”

Papyrus didn’t really want anything more to do with the human girl now that the headache inducing sounds were over, but she was being rather polite with him. He could at least return the favor. She was being rather… cute. He would never say that out loud of course, but her blush was a nice shade on her skin. Even when an angry, menacing skeleton showed on her doorstep, she greeted him like a good host and stayed positive.

Shaking his head of the thoughts he stepped in the home. It seems like a party was being set up. Streamers and other decorations covered almost every inch of the viewable rooms. A large table was being set with foods, drinks, and the like, and the smell of sugary sweets filled the air from the baking that had probably been going on all morning. He could hear the click-clack of heels speeding around the kitchen as he took a closer look around.

“Who the hell are you?”

Startled, Papyrus whipped around in a defensive stance at the new voice in the doorway. A young, teenage girl dressed in entirely too much black pleather, fishnets, and eyeliner shot him a cocky glare. From behind her were more girls dressed in a similar style.

“Now that was rude! Just because you’re the birthday girl doesn’t mean you can talk to my neighbor like that!” his neighbor stepped out of the kitchen with a scolding look on her face.

“Sorry Auntie, just got worried.”

The woman rolled her eyes at the child’s weak attempt at an apology, “Fine, go set everything up in the family room. Where’s your mother?”

“She is still getting things from the car.”

The younger girls started piling into the home. They passed Papyrus with a little more than interested glances, but moved on nonetheless.

“We have to keep the volume down too! Mr. Skeleton here already asked me to turn it down once, I don’t want to hear another noise complaint from him!” She shook her head as she realized her shouts were made in vain. Once the girls were in the other room she turned back to him, “I really must apologize again. It seems like there might still be noise after all.” she looked a little sad, maybe more worried that he would continue to be angry. The look passed though as a spark returned to her eye

“Well! To make it up to you, both of you are welcome to our little soiree. Don’t worry about the teenagers, they are doing their own thing. We have food, alcohol for the adults, I would warn you about the dress code but its a little late for that…”

The human woman was very animated in her speech. Papyrus couldn’t help but notice the crinkle in her nose and eyes, and the way her hips shook when she walked. He was so distracted, he didn’t notice he was staring at her until she was directly in front of him and clearing her throat. 

A deep crimson covered his own zygomatic arches, and she giggle a little at him as he turned away and scoffed, “I Wouldn’t Count On Us Human, This Whole Thing Is Beneath Us.”

She wasn’t buying it, but she let it be for now. From outside a voice was calling her name for help, “Welp! The offer stands anytime! Now if you’ll excuse me,” She gestured toward the door and Papyrus held his head high as he was escorted out.

The two women smiled and waved him goodbye as he strolled back to his own home. Sans was watching the exchange from a nearby window. He was down stairs before his brother even shut the door.

“That seemed t’ go better than I was expectin. No screaming and no one ran away. What happened in there?”

Papyrus straightened his back while he looked down at Sans, “We had a civil conversation. It ended. We were invited to a party but…”

“A party?! Why didn’t ya say so bro? Lets go!”


End file.
